villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kundo
' '''Kundo' is a Ben 10 villain that first appeared in Rook Tales. Personality He hates technology, and he is obsessed with saving the Revonnahgander traditions. He holds a deep grudge on his former student, Rook Blonko and his sister,Rook Shar who became Plumbers. He is willing to hurt or kill others in order to keep everything the way he thinks it's meant to be. However, to succeed in something he is willing to violate ancient rules, like trading Amber Ogia with offworlders. After his life was saved at the cost of becoming a cyborg, he called himself an abomination and was disgusted by his appearance. Powers and Abilities Kundo is a grandmaster of Ravonnah Kai. His combat skills are very potent. He is also proficient in used of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. He has also demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through Bloxx's body. Against many of Ben's alien forms, Kundo was able to either repel Ben's attack or simply topple him. Even Ben's best close combat fighter in Kickin Hawk was only strong enough to make Kundo fight seriously, to which Ben was quickly defeated. Kundo's signature technique in battle is the "Stone Cutter", a powerful punch that focuses energy into his striking fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through any armor. History Kundo first appeared in Rook Tales, when Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Da that he and his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Shar with him but Da stood in his way, while they took off. He injured Da and jumped onto the starship just in time and sat tight in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After landing, Kundo went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Shar and Rook Ben back to Revonnah. There, he encountered his old pupil, Rook Blonko who he was ashamed of. Rook and Ben tried to fight, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to break Rook's Proto-Tool into pieces. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood but was temporarily distracted by the technology that surrounded him. Kundo later ambushed Rook in Undertown who was searching for him. They started to fight but they didn't seem to weaken each other. Suddenly, Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter, but she was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was shattered and he fainted. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which was going to take a detour for a generous supply of Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, at the Plumber HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him and caught up with him. He fought Ben who used Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated him and all of his transformations with ease. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned since. Rook uses the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter who, by the recoil gets launched onto a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, and before he could be saved by Rook, the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears. Rook believed he couldn't of survived. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kundo's life was saved by a Medic, who gave him a cybernetic augmentation. The Medic handed him a mirror only to be smashed by him upon seeing what he had become. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rook Tales'' (first appearance) Gallery Kundo.png Kundo after becoming cyborg.PNG Trivia * His fate is very similar to Darth Vader 's due to Kundo being severly burned and turned into a cyborg. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hypocrites Category:Aliens Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Spear Users Category:Athletic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Living Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus